vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
132155-morning-coffee-921-care-and-feeding-of-newbies-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That may be the case on NA servers, but my guild has been working hard since day one to roll out a welcome mat for new players. I am a PR machine, I took a course while I worked at Walt Disney World in self-branding and apply it to all the guilds I run as well as real life, which is probably why I'm such a great public speaker when it's called on me. :) That course is why I host so many events ingame and out of game (and am planning on hosting more for free to play). Dominion on EU side is simply due to the hardcores all rolling Exiles and them having bunny girls :P I've had a weird week and weekend, caught a cold and been ill and can't shake it from my lungs, it's more annoying than anything! I did manage to giveaway 5 Gamescom codes when I hit 200 followers on my twitch channel :D Made a lot of people happy I think. I've got 20 more to give away over the next few weeks as well as those tee shirts for my costume contest. My guild's doing great, we managed to progress on the last elemental pair last night to 17% but tonight is our GA newbie night so we'll have to see what the next reset brings us. :D Man, I'm tired. x.x Bring on Free to play! | |} ---- ---- ---- You'd be surprised how often I get asked this, actually. I lead guilds like I heal, I do what works. And I've had about 9 years experience in doing so. My first ever guild was 1000 members in a game called Shaiya, the guild was named Asylum and it started as a counter-recruitment to another guild recruiting for the dark side, I used the Light Goddess as a means of getting people to rally up. xD From there it kind of took off, I got to know every members of the guild (yes all 1000 of them, although I couldn't tell you their names now yey hypothyroidism and its memory issues) and instilled a few rules that basically said treat yo neighbor and instilled that they were representing the guild with their actions in the community. I think it all narrows down to reputation. Reputation of yourself, how you hold yourself reflects hugely on your guild. If I were to do something completely *cupcake*-ish like yell at someone during a raid, or single out someone in global chat for being bad at the game, I can guarantee you people will leave in droves. Reputation of your guild, are ya'll helpful, do you interact well with the general population? Sure you can't get along with everyone, I certainly don't, but it's all about tact and how you can use it to your advantage really. And then there's reputation of how your guild interacts inside its ranks, are guild dungeon runs encouraging, during raids do ya'll keep things light hearted and at a casual level so as to not put any pressure on your members, if someone acts up, how do you hold those rules (for example, I'm known for being really sweet one moment, but if you break the rules of the guild you will be taken aside and spoken to and action will be taken).. Then it's down to how you relate to your members, do each of them feel like they belong? I try so hard to communicate with each member of Venus Rising, sometimes people slip through the cracks but communication works both ways really :) Then it's ingame activities for both the guild members as well as the server or faction. I try so hard to come up with so many different events, although these past few months I've taken a bit of a hiatus cause that shit is draining, yo! I'm actually considering writing a tell-all Venus Rising post on tumblr, but it'll be hard to be objective as sometimes in the past there have been personal attacks on my character (yea, I'm loud, boisterous and speak my mind without my filter on sometimes), so I may be looking for a ghost writer to help it be objective :P But, also remember, the above is mostly for social guilds. I strive to build communities in games I play (Asylum in Shaiya, Phat Lewtz Society in WoW, Asylum in TSW, and now Venus Rising here in WildStar). Not everyone likes communities and that's their prerogative, I ain't judging hardcore guilds at all. :) btw- to keep on topic of the game : I've been levelling a stalker and decided on the Draken, she just seems so much more deadly :D | |} ---- Oh god. I was the most cynical healer back in the day. "Standing in the fire, eh? Guess someone doesn't like healing." "Oh, you think pulling's your job? Be my guest. I'll heal the tank over here." "Pull while I'm still gathering mana? Lemme finish all of this bottle." | |} ---- Well yea, that would apply to guilds too. Oh you're being a complete arsewipe to a fellow guildie and someone else is drilling in on you because of it? less work for me! :P | |} ---- ---- I was nicer there. But that's mainly because my guilds usually only have five, six members in them anyway, since I tend to lead RP guilds with a very specific concept. Last one I seriously lead had someone in it who liked to stirr up drama, so I had to do a lot of diplomacy most of the time. Eventually the guild fell apart when I took a break. :X Basically, when I healed it was mostly with randoms, and we all know how randoms are. Very easy to become a cynical, misantrophic *cupcake* in random groups. ;> Edited September 21, 2015 by Wylf | |} ---- Oh, just listening to the brainstorming is a HUGE help and so motivational, I already wish I was at home, so I could keep recruiting! I have a little work to do this morning, but once the cancer kids are out of the way (my morning project is a newsletter for childhood cancer patients and their families, it's my one charity project I donate a month, and they are just the sweetest, saddest little babies, I can't say no to them) ... I'll post some more thoughts and get y'all to gimme some feedback. | |} ---- You're absolutely right, the outside community of the faction your guild in plays a large part as well. Be friendly and encouraging with people who fit your ideals, I don't go around recruiting everyone, infact I often send people to other guilds as a favour to the guild leader. Currently, I'm pretty friendly with Bloodpact members and IN members as well as the GM of Nihilism. And it's the outside community that I love hosting events for :D There's a plinth my guild grabbed in the middle of Illium and we've had lots of notice by hanging out there. So there are places to be noticed. Poke me if you need any more help Tex :) | |} ---- From what I've observed you were once in EU? Did we ever rp together? What guild was it called? I wish I had known you were struggling, I would have happily helped! Sometimes I get stuck inside Venus Rising and refuse to stick my head out and say hi cause I'm so comfy in my home xD | |} ---- Oh, no. My healer days were way before Wildstar back in World of Warcraft, Vanilla, TBC and WotLK respectively, didn't heal much after that. I did play on EU here, but me leaving EU behind has nothing to do with me struggling or anything, just a personal preference. Apart from that, don't think we ever RPd. I didn't really roleplay much in Wildstar, and what little roleplay I did, I did on the German servers back in the day, before I fled those to move to UK servers. And then I kinda stopped playing :-p | |} ---- I feel like I'm giving away my trade secrets here lol xD But glad to help! Aw I feel like I missed an opportunity hehe <3 | |} ---- Well, it's just really good to hear what other people have done/do to recruit/retain players. I am certainly no newbie when it comes to starting and running guilds. The Saddles are still going strong, and even though I don't participate over there any more, I always did my best to bring people in and make them feel at home. My weakest point is group content. I just don't have a lifestyle that let's me dedicate the hours to one instance like I used to, between kids, the wife, work, other hobbies, pets and projects, I could be called away on a moment's notice at any time - and I just don't like leaving people hanging because my game-time isn't what it used to be. Not to mention, I am a professional marketing designer and have been for over 20 years. I know a thing or two about pushing a brand and selling people things they don't know they need - but that doesn't always translate well to guild recruitment. :lol: | |} ---- Haha I know what you mean. I see the guild as an extension of myself, so I guess that's my secret? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm able to log in on both live and PTR, atm, so it's not a server problem. Sounds like it may be a connection problem on your end, but someone else more knowledgeable about troubleshooting that may have to help you. | |} ---- Yeah. I caught a dry cough last weekend that moved into a runny nose and then got hit hard in the lungs on last Monday. Still haven't cleared the lung infection entirely after a week. P.S. Serious caffeine addict here. If it's not 2/3rds coffee + 1/3rd milk + 2-3 x Equal , it's liters of Diet Coke/ Diet Mt Dew. Edited September 21, 2015 by Floross | |} ---- Yeah that is what I thought but I have done everything I could find online :( | |} ---- Send in a Customer Support ticket. EDIT: Here is a linky! https://support.wildstar-online.com/hc/en-us Wow, Coffee is fun *and* helpful today! Edited September 21, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ----